lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lost: Via Domus
thumb|256px|US NTSC [[Xbox 360 Cover]] Lost: Via Domus ist das offizielle Videospiel zur Serie "Lost". Ubisoft teilte am 22. Mai 2006 mit, dass sie einen weltweiten Langzeitvertrag mit Touchstone Television abgeschlossen haben um ein Videospiel für "Lost" zu entwickeln und zu vertreiben. Das Spiel wird von Ubisoft's Montréal Studio entwickelt und wird für Konsolen und PCs verfügbar sein. Erscheinungstermin war der 28. Februar 2008. Das Spiel benutzt eine eigens für es entwickelte Grafikengine, wird Rückblenden http://au.blogs.yahoo.com/lostninja/9791/lost-panel-coverage-from-comic-con enthalten und soll im ersten Quartal 2008 weltweit für Microsofts XBOX 360, Windows PCs und Sonys Playstation 3 veröffentlicht werden. Das Spiel wurde offiziell im Rahmen der Comic-Con 2007 vorgestellt. Ein Trailer wurde auch gezeigt. Der Leiter der Lizenzierung Pascal Bonnet hat angedeutet, dass im Spiel neue Charaktere vorkommen werden, die bisher nicht aus der Serie bekannt sind, genauso wie im Spiel "Enter The Matrix", allerdings sollen die Charaktere dann den Sprung von Spiel in die Serie machen. 1. Man wird auch nicht in dei Rolle eines bisher bekannten Überlebenden, sonder in die des Journalisten Elliot schlüpfen, der bei dem Absturz sein Gedächtniss verloren hat. Inhalt Elliots Geschichte ist in sieben Abschnitte unterteilt, wobei jeder etwa 90 Minuten dauern soll. Diese "Episoden" haben ein der Fernsehserie ähnliches Format. Sie beginnen mit "Was bisher geschah ..." und enden mit Cliffhangern. Am Anfang der ersten Episode, muss Elliot ein Leck am Flugzeugwrack reparieren und den anderen beweisen, dass er kein Terrorist ist. Nachdem die Luke geöffnet wurde, ist Elliot im Stande Teile der Insel zu erkunden, die entweder nie oder nur kaum in der Serie zu sehen sind, dazu zählt auch das Inselnetzwerk von Computern. Das Spiel beginnt mit dem Luft-Bruch von Flug 815 und geht bis zum Anfang der dritten Staffel. Viele der Charaktere aus der Serie tauchen im Spiel auf, um Elliot zu helfen: Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Locke, und Charlie. Kommentare der Produzenten * In einem Interview mit Buddytv.com, ließen die Autoren und Produzenten folgendes verlautbaren: *Die Produzenten kommentierten im Podcast vom 15. April 2007 weiterhin: *Auszug aus dem Lost Magazin, als Damon Lindelof gefragt wurde, wie das Spiel aussehen wird: Trailer Der erste Trailer Am 36 Juli 2007 veröffentlicht Ubisoft diesen Debüt-Trailer auf gametrailers.com. Der Trailer folgt dem Charakter und zeigt so die Szenerie der Insel, den Schwan, das Strandlager und drei der Hauptcharaktere der Serie: Sawyer, Locke und Hurley. U0kteIDQFDI Analyse des Trailers *Das erste was man sieht könnten die Höhlen sein *Dann sieht man Elliot aus der third-person Perspektive mit einer Fackel *Dann erscheint der Text "DISCOVER YOUR PATH" (dt. "ENTDECKE DEINEN WEG"). *Dann sieht man ein Kabel das zu einer Tür führt. *Elliot schaut sich eine Maschine an. *Sawyer liest am Strand ein Buch. *Eine Gefängniszelle(?) *Locke im Dschungel. *Vermutlich ein Puzzle, das ein neues DHARMA Logo enthält. *Elliot, der mit einer Fackel in der Hand durch eine Höhle schleicht, und durch das kreischende Geräusch von Vögeln erschreckt wird. *Dann erscheint der Text "SURVIVE THE ISLAND"(dt. "ÜBERLEBE DIE INSEL"). *Elliot läuft über eine Brücke. *Pfeile auf Felsen. *Pfeile auf Bäumen. *Elliot läuft durch den Dschungel. *Das Wandgemälde. *Locke tippt etwas in den Schwan Computer ein, unten rechts in der Ecke ist ein DHARMA Logo als Wasserzeichen. *Wänder der Schwan Station. *Dann erscheint der Text "FIND YOUR WAY HOME" (dt. "FINDE DEINEN WEG NACH HAUSE") *Elliot steht im Dschungel. *Ein Bild von dem Strandlager. *Hurley steht in der Nähe der Strand Küche. *Eliott der auf eine Holztür schaut. *Locke tippt wieder was in den Computer ein. *Ein ganz kurzen Augenblick sieht man was auf dem Computer geschrieben wird "Find us and we will show you the way" (dt. "Finde uns, und wir zeigen dir den Weg"). *Elliot läuft durchs Strandlager. *Irgendwer steht in einer Höhle. *Der Bildschirm wird schwarz und der Sound des Monster's ist zu hören. *Ein Auge das sich öffnet. Crash-Trailer Der zweite Trailer des Spiels ("Crash-Trailer" genannt) wurde am 2. Februar veröffentlicht. Dieser Trailer enthält mehrere aus der Serie bekannte Orte und Ereignisse, darunter sind: *Der Luft-Bruch von Flug 815 aus der Sichtweise vom Protagonisten Elliot Maslow *Die ersten Minuten nach dem Absturz *Die Luke *Der Schwan Der Protagonist trifft dabei, die Mehrheit der Überlebenden aus der ersten Staffel, Ben und Juliet von den Anderen, sowie den Bösewicht des Spiels "Beady Eyes" und das Monster. yBcQC1BgwqM Authentizität In diesem Video sprechen die Entwickler darüber, wie sie das Spiel aufbauen und in die Serie einbinden, ohne die Fans zu verärgern. Dabei sind einige neue Dinge zu sehen, wie einen Raum mit einem kaputten Generator (vielleicht ein Teil des Schwans). bp0gxSTxKCc Hinter der Show In diesem Video reden die Direktoren, Produzenten und Schreiber des Spiels von Ubisoft über die Anfänge der Storyline des Spiels. Dabei geht es um die Einführung des neuen Charakters Elliot, sein Job, seine Vergangenheit und seine spielbaren Rückblenden. oBJftMCJg3M Systemvoraussetzungen Die PC Version braucht: *Windows XP oder Vista *2.5GHz Core 2 Duo / Athlon 64 X (oder 3.5GHz Pentium 4/Athlon) *1GB RAM (2GB empfohlen) *mindestens eine 128MB DirectX 9.0c-compliant shader 3.0-enabled Grafikkarte (256MB empfohlen) *5 GB freien Festplattenspeicher Die unterstützten Grafikkarten sind: *ATI RADEON X1300-1950 / HD 2000 series, *nVidia Geforce 6600, 6800, 7xxx and 8xxx series. Wissenswertes Als der erste Trailer veröffentlicht wurde, dachten die Meisten, dass es sich beim Hauptcharakter um Jack handelt. Galerie Image:Lost-games-001.jpg| Image:Lost-games-002.jpg| Image:Lost-games-003.jpg| Image:Lost-games-004.jpg| Image:Lost-games-005.jpg| Image:Lost-games-006.jpg| Image:Lost-games-007.jpg| Image:Lost-games-008.jpg| Image:Lost-games-009.jpg| Image:Lost-games-010.jpg| Image:Lost-games-011.jpg| Image:Lost-games-012.jpg| Image:Lost-games-013.jpg| Image:Lost-games-014.jpg| Image:Lost-games-015.jpg| Image:Lost-games-016.jpg| Image:Lost-games-017.jpg| Image:Lost-games-018.jpg| Image:Lost-games-019.jpg| Image:Lost-games-020.jpg| Image:Behind_the_Secret_Swan.jpg| Siehe auch *Lost: The Mobile Game *Der LOST Counterstrike-Mod Externe Links *lostgame.com - Offizielle Gamewebsite *IGN.Com - "Lost finds its way to video games" - 23. Mai 2006 *Ubisoft - 23. Mai 2006 - Pressemitteilung - " Ubisoft and Touchstone Team Up to Create Lost Video Game" *DarkUFO - Via Domus *LOST -Via Domus - Nicht offizielle Fanseite *Vancouver Film School - Interview mit John Meadows, Schreiber von Lost: The Video Game *TV.com Interview - Interview mit Gadi Pollack, Produzent von Lost: The Video Game - mit Video *PC World - 7 Februar 2008 - Interview mit Lost: Via Domus Produzent, Gadi Pollack en:Lost: Via Domus es:Perdidos: El Videojuego fr:LOST: Via Domus he:אבודים: הדרך הביתה it:Lost: Via Domus pl:Lost: Via Domus pt:Lost: Via Domus ru:LOST:Via Domus zh:Lost: Via Domus Kategorie:Lost-Das Spiel Computerspiel